


Ah, To Be Evil!

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei Wang Reed on being evil. Fourth wall breaking ensues. Very silly and written midway through TRC's serialisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, To Be Evil!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 16/08 - 'Evil is a good condition'. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the property of CLAMP.

Fei Wang Reed chuckled villainously as he sipped his wine. Ah, it was good to evil! He got a comfy chair, a huge hideout that was twice the size of his house, an extensive harem all to himself and, as a bonus, he even got to torture a bunch of annoying kids as they ran across dimensions, playing right into his hands. Perfect!

Of course, there were downsides to it. He couldn’t leave his chair, for some reason. Perhaps he was getting a bit fat. There was the obligatory karmic death as well, but Fei Wang was hoping that CLAMP would skip that one. Maybe it would turn out that he was Syaoran’s real father or something. If it worked for Darth Vader…

Actually, that was a point. He was hardly in the manga! Whenever something shocking or nasty happened, all he’d usually get was a silhouette or the special bat symbol that he designed at school for a graphics project. What about his handsome face? Was he too bishounen for CLAMP? Were they keeping him out because he’d upstage the wizard and the ninja or something? Did Mokona and Nekoi’s hands strain whenever they tried to capture his true beauty? Hah! That had to be it!

Fei Wang picked up the television guide and flicked through it. The brats were asleep, and he didn’t really want to spend the next eight hours watching a bunch of lifeless bodies. Oh, My Little Pony was showing on channel thirty-five! Excellent!

He wasn’t even paying for his satellite TV either. He was that evil!

“And Hannah Montana’s on afterwards! It’s my lucky day!”

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 Notes: This was written before MLP:FiM was a thing, so FWR is actually a cool guy who got into ponies before the rest of the internet did. Who would've thought, eh?


End file.
